Problem: Solve for $t$ : $t + 5 = -18$
Solution: Subtract $5$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ t + 5 &=& -18 \\ \\ {-5} && {-5} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{5 + t} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-18} \\ t &=& -18 {- 5} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = -23$